Princess Peach is Pregnant
by IcePrincessGryffindor16
Summary: It's about Princess peach and how she her life is. I did a prolouge when she was young. Then it just goes on about Mario and Peach are trying to get out of the Mushroom Kingdome and just relaxing for about 2 months in a town somewhere.
1. Prolouge: First Crush

Peach was lying on her nice silk bed sleeping. She was now locked up in the tallest tower in the Mushroom Kingdome. It was cold and wet up there. The breeze opened up the only balcony door for her escape, but the only problem was she couldn't get out. A macikoopa put a spell on her bedroom when she was a baby. The poem was _" By day and night you cannot escape until your true love comes and picks you up in a romantic way." _She gets meals every day, but it's so boring up their in the tallest tower. All she could do is read, write, learn, and most of all sing. When she was only ten years old she went out on the platform on the balcony, she saw a nice boy who had a "M" on his cap. He looked up and waved, she saw his beautiful expression and waved back. The boy blushed and went back home. She had a crush on that mysterious boy. One year later, She got a letter from the boy again and it said

_ Dear cute girl (sorry I don't know your name),_

_ I remember the day I saw you. Your eyes were like shining stars, your hair bright as mustard on a hot dog. What's your name? My name is Mario, and I live over the hill that you might see. I really want to meet you. But every time I went into the castle, I keep getting pushed out. Until, your mother came out and explained the whole scenario. You're a princess, and you're and dad is king and you're mother is the queen. You must be treated like loyalty? Anyway I must be ending my letter. My mother is calling me for dinner. Please Respond soon._

_From,_

_Mario_

When Peach got the letter she wrote back and explained everything. Every week, Peach would receive a letter from Mario and send a letter to him. Every now and then she would plead for her father and mother to let Mario in. But her father said:

" I know you want that boy in honey, but he has to be at least 20 years old to get in her. We must protect you every single day, I just don't want to see you get kindnapped. I love you my little peach blossom. Now time for bed." Peach went to her went to her bed and her father would read her a story about a princess who is always locked up in a tower by a mean old witch because her hair was precious to her, then the hero would save her and kill the witch with the power of true love and they got married and lived happily ever after.

Peach would always admire this story, usually she would feel like that (except without the witch and her hair being magical.) That night, Peach fell right to sleep at the end and her father kissed her good night, put the book away, turn on her night light and shut her door.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: Well what do you think? This is my first story ever! I am so excited for the reviews. More of story might be coming up! So see ya :)


	2. Chapter 1: First Beginnings

Peach was in her tower. Still thinking about Mario, she is just so lonely these days. Why was she always alone. Finally, a escort arrived, he came up to her and said " Princess, There is someone here to see you. Some guy named Mario, he has a red cap and blue overalls. THAT guy has some lame fashion sense if you ask me." he strode away and told Mario to come in. Peach was finally excited to see her crush, she was breathing fast. Then, a brown shoe came in, his body came in, finally he was there. Peach was so happy, but so nervous and scared.

"Mario, is that you?" asked Peach.

" Are you Princess Peach?" asked Mario. She couldn't believe her eyes he was finally here. The big crush of her whole entire life. They kept writing letter for so many years, and now finally face to face. Peach ran to Mario and gave him a great big hug.

" It really is you! I knew it" squealed Peach " You are my savior, you are the one who can save me from this terrible place. I have been locked up here for so long, ever since I was a baby, I couldn't go outside. But now that's all over!" Peach jumped for joy. She had always wanted to go outside. The closest she ever came to outside was her going onto the balcony singing.

" Excuse me Princess but we had only met for the first time, and I want to talk. You know get to know each other and you know have a great time." said Mario. Peach was so sad to hear that, but it's true. They never met face-to-face in the same room.

" Okay then, you go first Mario." Peach insisted, so that way she can learn about him first. So Mario went first, he explained on how he was born in Italy and how he got down here. Peach was so amazed " Do you have any other family members that live in the Mushroom Kingdome?" she asked so sweetly.

" Well, I do have my brother Luigi. But he is such a big pussy cat, scared of everything. When we first came down here, oh my lord you should have seen his scared face when he saw a goomba. He nearly pissed his pants." chuckled Mario. Peach was laughing also, she has never laughed in a very long time . She really loved Mario, Her heart was pounding like a fast drum beat. " Well you go, Tell me your story." said Mario. He had a very kind expression, he was very happy about to hear her story.

" Well, alright." said Peach, so she decided to tell her story. She explained on how when she was a baby and how she got locked up in here for so many years. Also she told him about her parents on how they died when she was only seventeen years old.

" Wow, I feel very bad for your loss." said Mario. Peach actually felt like she was going to cry, she missed her parents so much. Peach remembered on how she was a little girl and spending time with her mother and father.

**Flashback**

" Alright, dear here's how you throw a proper tea party." said Melody " You ask you're guests if they would like tea. Like this 'Ms. Toadstool would you like some tea.'' Peach's mother was very lady like.

" Yes, I would like some tea Mrs. Toadstool." said the very young princess holding her cup like a true young lady. Her mother was pouring the tea into her cup. Peach was wearing all of her finest clothes. Her crown, hair was up in a ponytail, wearing a pink bow, a pink dress with a white sash, white gloves, and a blue pearl necklace.

" You two, dinner is almost ready." said George " Well look who we got here, Hi there pretty girl." He knelt down holding out his arms.

" Daddy!" Peach yelled in excitement. She ran toward her father holding out her arms, her father hugged and lifted the little princess up.

" How are you honey, I didn't see you all day." asked her father. Still having the little princess in her arms.

" Daddy, I had a super terrific day. Mommy was just showing me how to do a proper tea party." giggled the little princess.

" Oh really? Well that is such a great way to spend time with your mother honey and what do you say."

" Thank you Mommy. I had such a nice time with you." said Peach talking to her mother. Her mother giggled and curtsy.

" Your welcome honey." said her mother and she kissed her daughter on the forehead. " George can I talk to you for a moment, alone?" asked the mother so nicely.

" Sure." said the king, putting their daughter down. They went out of the room without their daughter and Melody shut the door. But, not all the way, so Peach opened the door but not all the way just so that way she could see her mother and father.

" George, I just got a letter from the witch who cursed our daughter." said Melody holding up the letter, and it says:

_Dear King and Queen,_

_When I cursed you're daughter when she was a baby. Remember when you took her outside one day and you're baby was screaming in pain. Well I just learned that your baby can't go outside. Because whenever she goes outside the inside her body is slowly killing her. When you take her inside the castle she heals quickly. So don't take her outside._

_From,_

_Magikoopa_

Melody took the letter and put it back in the mail pile. George was looking pale and then he turned red. He clutched his fists and screamed at the top of his lungs.

" Damn it! Why, Why did this happen? What did we do to Magikoopa." George yelled at the top of his lungs.

" Now George, don't get mad please. Peach might hear you." Melody told George, while rubbing his back. " Now listen to me we are going back in the room and tell our girl the truth."

" NO! We mustn't tell peach! She is already in danger and I don't want her to know until she is ready. We might be dead by then, but we will visit her in a dream." yelled George. Melody was showing tears into her eyes and started to cry. George was starting to shed tears too. " I… am so sorry… my… dear wife. I… just don't… know what …to… do anymore." sobbed the king. He was hugging Melody like the day that they first met. Peach started to cry too, she didn't like to see her mother and father crying. So she went back and wiped the tears off her face, until she tripped on her little stool and started to cry in pain. Peach had cut her knee, just a little scrape. George and Melody had heard the commotion and barged right in. They saw her daughter holding her little scrape knee and crying.

" What happened Peach?" asked her mother, kneeling down and hugging her.

" I-I… I hurt m-my s-self." sobbed Peach showing the little cut on her knee and it was bleeding.

" Oh, honey. You're going to be fine, we'll take you to the bathroom, wash it off, put medicine on it, and it will be all gone in a few days." said Melody, kissing the cut knee. Melody got up, picked up her daughter with George giving her a little kiss on the forehead, turned off the lights and left the room.

**Flashback end **

" Princess, are you alright?" asked Mario shaking her. Peach finally woke up form that horrible dream.

" What happened?" said Peach " I must have day dreamed again. Well it's seven o'clock Mario. Visiting time is over, oh and your answer to your question is that I'm fine. Now good night." Peach gave Mario a kiss on the forehead and once Peach closed the door. Mario's heart had skipped five beats and screamed in a victory way. He left the castle skipping.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> Well this took me a little bit to think of. Do you like the part of the flash back? If so please send me a email. In the flash back, Peach was 5 years old. But now she is 20 years old since it happend. Oh and may King George and Queen Melody rest in peace. Support me please. **IcePrincessGryffindor14**


	3. Chapter 2: Memories at a tragic time

Peach is turning 20 today because today is her birthday. Last night, Mario said he had a special surprise for tomorrow, they have been going out for 10 years now. Peach was just so excited for her surprise was it going to be a new kart, or finally getting out of the castle. She read tons of story books about a princess who got swept off her feet at the age of 16. But this is different.

" Princess some is here to see you." said a toad. She stood up waiting for Mario to come into the door. Then, she saw a yellow gown, with a double orange rim, and a flower piece with a emerald and white petals.

" Hello girlfriend!" said Daisy. Daisy was her best friend forever ever since they were babies. They used to play games and have tea parties. But, ever since that terrible day when she was only 5 years old. Daisy was never to enter in the Mushroom Kingdome because of Daisy's father King Richard. Peach suddenly fainted and fell on the ground.

**Flashback**

" Hey Peach wanna go outside and play?" asked Daisy. " We haven't been outside since I met ya." Daisy was wearing orange shorts, a yellow t-shirt with her signature flower, with her crown.

" I don't know Daisy. My daddy told me never to go outside." said Peach. Peach was always a good girl and did what told to do and what not to do. But she always wanted to feel sunshine, on how it glowed on her skin. "Besides, why don't we play with dolls. I got new ones, daddy gave them to me yesterday." said Peach.

" But I want to go outside." exclaimed Daisy. " Do you want to feel the sunshine on your skin?"

"Yes I do." exclaimed Peach.

" Then lets go!

" Fine!" Daisy grabbed Peach's hand and pulled her towards the back door. Daisy looked side to side and front to back cause she did not want to King George to see this. Daisy slowly opened the door and pulled Peach out into the sunlight.

" Finally we are not inside anymore! Just smell that fresh a-" Daisy stopped. She heard a shriek of pain. Daisy looked behind and saw Peach laying on the lawn squirming and shrieking like something that's burning her. Just then King George and Queen Melody came out.

" Ohh Jesus not again." George screamed. He rushed out onto the lawn picked up his daughter squirming in his arms.

" STOP! YOUR HURTING ME! MOMMY, DADDY HELP ME!" shrieked Peach. She only saw fire and darkness raining from the sky. It was like to her that hell broke loose. She saw dead toads that had spears, and demons trying to get to her. She also saw her father which looked like he had a gash on his face, blood on his robes, and her mother and best friend on the ground dead. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" shrieked Peach. Just then when she went back inside, she only saw white then fell asleep. Later that evening Peach woke up, she felt all better. She was in her bedroom alone, until she heard yelling. Peach stood up walked to her door and pushed it open slowly. She went out to the staircase she looked out through the supporters of the staircase. Peach saw her father, King Richard (Daisy's father), and Daisy.

" Richard keep your daughter away from mine!" shouted King George.

" But, why George?" asked Richard " What did my daughter do to yours?"

" Daddy.. I-I didn't m-mean to? P-Peach and I-I just wanted t-to go o-outs-side!" cried Daisy. Peach has never seen Daisy cry and get in trouble before, she also started to cry herself.

" Richard I, want your daughter to go in the carriage." demanded George. Richard told his daughter, but Daisy didn't move. Richard didn't know what to say. He was just shocked about Peach. "WELL ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP YOUR DAUGHTER AWAY FROM MINE?" said George in a enraged voice.

" Fine, but can my daughter send letters at least?" asked Richard.

" She can only do that. But if your daughter comes into this castle when she is not of age, I will throw her into the dungeon and call you to pick her up. If she does it again I will banned her from this Kingdome." said George. Richard nodded and looked at her in a fierce scowl. Daisy went outside crying and running out the door. Richard and George shook hands. Richard turned and went outside into the carriage. Peach heard the door slam and Richards angry voice, then she heard the crack of the whip and the horses footsteps leaving the Mushroom Kingdome forever.

**Flashback end**

Suddenly Peach was back to the present. Her eyes opened and saw Daisy looking at her. Peach sat up and looked around, Mario wasn't here still, just her and Daisy.

" Uhhh. What happened Daisy?" asked Peach.

" You sortta blacked out and fell on the ground for about 10 minutes. Are you Okay?" asked Daisy

" Yeah I'm fine is Mario here? He told me he was going to bring me a surprise."

" Uhhh no Mario is not here yet."

" How do you know Mario?" asked Peach. She never explained Mario to her.

" He is the one who saved me last week." said Daisy.

" Princess two people are here to see you." shouted a toad. Someone came into the door. He wore a green long sleeve shirt, blue overalls, brown shoes, but slightly taller than Mario.

" Hello I'm Luigi and I'd like you to see your handsome, awesome, and…" Luigi paused for a minute and saw Daisy. To him her eyes were like the sea and hair like fall leaves. Daisy also looked at him. Then she saw his eyes as the midnight sky. " b-bodacious, and m-manly boyfriend, Mario" Luigi finally finished.

Suddenly Mario came into the room in a tux and something in his pocket. He didn't say a word, just came through the door and came up to Peach. He finally knelt down and spoke with his hand in the black pocket, " Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdome would you like me Mario to help the Mushroom Kingdome by your side." Peach was puzzled by the weird question, but she finally figured it out, marriage.

" Mario…. I-I," Peach's mind was rambling with questions, her head filled with ideas. Until she finally spoke, with tears in her eyes, " Yes Mario I will.". Suddenly Peach started to glow white, her eyes white, her whole body white. Mario, Luigi and Daisy were wondering what was happening. Three seconds later Peach fell on the floor hard. Mario, Luigi and Daisy were screaming in fear.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Well what will happen next? Will Princess Peach wake up or won't find out next chapter.<p>

Another note: Sorry if I took so long to publish it. It was really hard for me with school and holiday stuff. So bye for now. :)


	4. Chapter 3: Engagement Disaster

Chapter 3: Engagement Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintedo nor the characters of Nintendo.

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD SHE'S DEAD" cried out Daisy.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED" cried Mario. Just then Mario, Luigi, and Daisy heard foot steps. They all decided to get weapons to protect the princess from any harm. Once the foot steps got closer Luigi chucked a spear at the person. It just barley missed him and nearly killed a toad.

" WHAT IN BLUE BLAZZEZ IS GOING ON AROUND HERE!" screamed the man in fear. But it wasn't a man, it was a toad. It looked different from all the other ones and sounded different too. His mushroom cap had a khaki color and the spots instead of one of the colors of the rainbow it was brown. He looked kind of old too. Considering the white mustache and the cane which had a golden rod and his mushroom cap as the ball.

"What and Who in the hell are you?" asked Luigi in a surprised voice.

"Well I am a toad of course and my name is Toadsworth. I am the princess's secretary. Ever since that poor girl's parents died I had to take care of her myself." said Toadsworth brushing the dirt off his little purple and red stripped jacket. " And you my dear I remember you, your um….. Uhhh…. Dandelion?"

"Close I'm Daisy Princess of Sarasaland. God I haven't seen you in a while Toadsworth how has it been going?" said Daisy in a pissed off curiosity way.

" I have been doing fine Princess and.." Toadsworth stops and opens his mouth widely as he saw the princess, lying there on the floor still glowing. He then looks at Mario. He screams out in joy and started to do some kind of jig.

"Why the Hell are you screaming for joy? She's Fucking DEAD!" yelled Mario.

" Wait are you the one that freed her?" asked Toadsworth happily.

" What are you talking about, I am going to marry her for gods sakes. She said yes, started to glow, and fell down like dead weight and is still glowing." yelled Mario.

" Bless your soul my boy, you don't know what this means?" asked Toadsworth in joyous celebration.

" What because I don't know how to revive her." said Mario.

" Lad you freed her from that dreaded curse! Ever since she was a baby the Princess has been cursed by a Magikoopa from one of Bowsers witches. When ever she went outside she said that she saw a apocalypse and had nightmares for the rest of her life. But, the witch said that if proposed by her true love she will glow white and her lover must kiss her. For then she can go outside and smell the fresh air." said Toadsworth. Then Daisy cheered and started to dance and broke the barrier. " By the way my boy what is your name?" asked Toadsworth. He didn't know this man at all but since he freed her he was finally able to smile for the first time in fifty years.

" My name is Mario and the one over there is my brother Luigi." said Mario pointing at his brother Luigi.

" Nice to meet you Toadsworth." said Luigi waving his hand to him.

" Wait, I think I remember you two. You're the Mario Brother! Now I remember, I used to baby-sit you when you were little. God you two were so cute back then. I just wanted you so much.! But now look at you! Big, strong, and have cool mustaches!" exclaimed Toadsworth.

" Wait now I remember you! I used to pull pranks on you! Remember the time with the ketchup and you thought it was blood and you were freaking out. Oh my god that was hilarious. Oh and the time with the…."

" DON"T SAY WHAT HAPPENED THAT DAY!" exclaimed Toadsworth in a furious voice. " Now are you going to kiss her or what man!"

Mario stepped to the unconcious princess, looking pale. He bent down and picked her up. Mario gently put his wife on the bed. He sat up on the bed like if she was sleeping. Then he whispered softly into the princess's ear "Peach you are my love and will always be." After that he pressed down on his fiancé's lips. Then the Princess opened her eyes and both of them continued kissing each other on the lips. Peach's eyes were filled with love and Mario's too. They broke apart and Mario traced her face and got up. He picked up the ring and slid it on her finger. They were both so mesmerized that they kissed again. Everyone left the room except the couple, sitting on the bed and looking out at the window.

" Mario." said Peach

" yes." said Mario

" Lets run away for a little while."

" Wha-a" Mario was so amazed on what the Princess said. " But princess what about-"

" Forget about the whole white wedding! Just please let us go somewhere first. I have been finally free from this curse, please Mario I don't want to be here anymore I want to go to the big city in a nice apartment and just live!"

Mario did not know what to do. Did he want to leave and disobey his fiancée and probably break her heart and leave her in the castle some more? Or did he want her to be happy for the rest of her life with the one she truly loves? He took a big sigh and said " Alright.. But will have to leave at midnight. Bring the necessary items like lots of money to pay rent, clothes, but your going to have to leave your dresses and your crown here, and-"

" But why can't I bring my dresses and my crown?"

" Because Toadsworth will think you got kidnapped or something and send a search party everywhere, including the city, and if the cops find you and me you'll go back to the tower and I probably will get my ass thrown in freakin jail or get killed by law!"

" ohhhhhh okay we do not want that! So go on."

" Anyway shoes, makeup, and all of that stuff that girls use, okay."

" Okay. But first Mario lets have some fun."

" Alright…. Lets-a-go!"

Mario and Peach were passionately kissing each other. Then it got to hugging each other while sucking each others faces. They quickly took off there clothes and started having a romantic sex. Peach gave Mario some pretty nice BJ's and on word with the hot dog in the bun with the extra white onion Mario put in the bun. They finally lay across from each other and gasped.

" Holy SHIT It's midnight! I gotta go to the house and get my stuff!" exclaimed Mario " Peach you stay here and get everything that is important okay."

" Right Mario." said the Princess. They got their clothes on and Mario jumped out of the balcony and landed perfectly. Mario dashed as he looked back at the castle disappearing. Mario was running so fast that when he was looking back he ran right into a pole and in between the nads.

" Ohhhhhh. My fucking fire balls. Ahhhhhhhhhhh." said Mario in a painful tone. As he got up he still felt worse and decided to walk instead of running. He finally made it to his house. He slowly stepped in and closed the door softly making sure no one suspected. He went to his room and started packing. After that Mario got out a pen and a sheet of paper and began to write:

" _Dear Luigi,_

_I will be going away for a while. It's for a company that needs my help. They live in Dark Land. So yeah gotta go and will call you later._

_From your big Bro,_

_Mario"_

Mario put the note near the coffee pot, grabbed his cell phone and headed out the door. He got on his motorcycle and headed for the Mushroom Kingdom.

Peach on the other hand got all the necessary things 600,000 coins for rent and food, clothes like t-shirts, jeans, tank tops (including spaghetti strap.), hats, and some of her sexy clothing that she got from a friend in the human world. Peach also brought her recipe book for cooking. Some pads and tampons, her brush, make up, shower stuff, and a little thing just incase. In her closet she also had a black cloak she stole from bowser when her mother was kidnapped by Bowsers father. Peach was just about to leave a note until she heard pebbles going "tick-tick-tick" at her window. She opened the window and saw Mario on the motorcycle. There was no time for her to leave a note saying that she had to visit daisy for a meeting. So she decided to tell daisy on the way. She grabbed her cloak and put it on, grabbed her bag and jumped on the motorcycle and landed perfectly on it. The two headed out of the Mushroom Kingdome and on their way to the city.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: So what did you guys think! I'm very, very, very, VERY SORRY! I totally forgot about it! There were no plot Bunnies ( what Kitai calls them) were not running in the feilds of thinking about the god Damn Fuckin' Story! (Sorry about the language I'm fourteen and I live a very stressed life.) Plus ask any questions if you don't get it I'll explain it. Anyway think about the the little thing is!<p>

oh and the prolouge was going to be called First Crush

First Chapter was going to be called First Begginings and rembering

Second Chapter was going to be called Memories and a romantic time.

Anyways REVEIW REVEIW AND REVEIW! Again VERY SORRY!

Thanks,

Lauren Gray (that's my real name)


	5. Chapter 4: A New Begginging

Princess Peach is Pregnant.

Chapter 4:

By: IcePrincessGryffindor14

Authors note:

Hey everyone It's me Sorry if it has been a very long time since I uploaded a story. I'm in highschool and they give me LOTS of homework :( So I haven't been able to get this story up and running again. I would like to make a shout out to my new friend Ashlyn Dart and her brother (which I forgot) but he is a great guy. I hope you like this story and I'm looking for the one who made Steps to Love and Steps to Sex. It is a Maka and Soul Eater Fanfic where Maka gets pregnant and so far I'm on chapter 4.

So yeah I hope you love this chapter and I will work harder on the next chapter. Reveiw please.

3 IcePrincessGryffindor14

Chapter 4:

On the way to the to city, Peach was falling asleep on Mario's back. Mario was also beginning to fall asleep, but he had to stay awake and keep his eyes on the road.

Peach was starting to wake up, fluttering her eyes, yawing, and stretching her back.

" Servant, I would like some fried eggs, over easy, Toast, golden brown, and some Caribbean coffee with cream, milk, no sugar." said the Princess, her cloak blowing in the breeze and rubbing her eyes.

" Good Morning, honey." yawned Mario.

" Good Morning" Peach said. Peach was finally awake. She was holding Mario's waist in a snuggle way. " Mario are we almost to the city?" she asked.

" Yes, honey we are almost there. See look." said Mario

Peach looked and saw some buildings with lights. In just about a few minutes later Mario saw a coffee shop, so he decided to pull over and pick up some coffee and scones to take to the apartment. Although he took a while. Once he got out Peach noticed that he was carrying 2 bags one in red and one in pink, so she decided to ignore it. As soon as he got on the bike, Mario was riding like the wind. Just before they both got into town, Mario stopped his bike at a very shabby motel.

" Mario what are you doing? Why are we stopping?" asked Peach

" Because, you are still in your formal wear and what will happen if you get caught?" asked Mario.

" I don't know, I haven't been out of the castle for twenty years. You figure it out." said Peach with a very annoyed face.

" Cause probably they found out right about now that you are gone and police are looking for you. So if they find us the police would take you back and throw my but in jail. Then we will never get married." said Mario.

"Ohhhhhh. Right" said Peach.

" So in that coffee shop there was a little gift shop that had clothes and wigs in it. So please don't get mad at me for what I'm about to show you, honey." said Mario, pulling out a shopping bag from the inside of his jacket. Continuing to pull out a mini red dress, some black hooker boots, some hoop earrings, a brunet wig that has short hair, also a shoulder red bag. Peach looked at him in surprise. Mouth gapping open and wide eyed.

" Mario! THIS IS REALLY INAPROPIATE! Why do I have to dress up as a hooker! Since your also famous won't you wear something too cause you're the 'accomplice of my kidnap'."

" Oh yeah I also got this for me okay, babe." Mario said and pulled out a black leather jacket, jet black t-shirt, jeans with some chains, black and red flamed sun glasses, a comb, and some hair gel. Also from his wallet he pulled out some fake I.D. license's. There were 2 names, Ashley and Leon II. Mario and Peach both got dressed at the same time (since they're a couple). While they were getting dressed, Mario saw this weird scar on her stomach.

" Peach?" asked Mario.

" Yes sweetheart?" responded Peach. Mario wanted full eye contact when he was speaking.

" What is that scar on your belly, did somebody hurt you?"

" Oh this! It's just nothing darling."

" Peach I want to know! You need to tell me everything!" Mario demanded in a strong voice. Peach was begging to shed tears as she was putting on her brown wig.

" Baby I'm sorry for yelling at you, I really need to know cause if somebody did hurt you.. The next time we meet I will hurt him."

" Well okay.. A very long time ago when I was born a magikoopa named Kamek put a curse one me. And that scar represented another thing. When I was four years old, Princess Daisy of the Sarasaland kingdom came over to the Mushroom kingdom and she wanted to go outside. I told her that we shouldn't because my father said I was never aloud to go outside. But, of course, she convinced me to go outside. The first time I went outside was beautiful but, I saw a meteor fall from the sky. After that I couldn't remember anything else. When I woke up the doctors said that when my father took me in I had this huge cut across my belly. It wasn't that deep but, I was still bleeding a lot so they had to stitch me up. So that is the story about on how I got this scar."

Peach looked down in deep thought after that. Mario held her to his shoulder and rubbed her arm for comfort. He felt terrible for what he just heard come out of his fiancés mouth.

" Peach," said Mario " I am so sorry that ever happed, if you don't feel comfortable talking about your past I'm fine with that.

Peach nodded her head and smiled. They were almost done putting on their alter egos. It didn't take them that long to do them. No longer soon-to-be queen and king, just soon-to-be husband and wife.

" Okay now all we have to do is create our cover story and accents." said Leon II (a.k.a Mario)

" Let's see. We met at the Delfino Plaza Hotel and I was just at the black jack table gamboling all of my well earned hard cash away and my father Leon I was the richest man in the Crab Islands. He said 'that in order to inherit my fortune I had to get married and I HAD to be in love and would want to be with forever' . Then you came as the original cocktail waitress and asked me if I would like a drink. When I first laid eyes on you my heart jumped and I was nervous to ask you if you would like to be my date. You said sure why not. So we went to the most beautiful restraunt which was in the hotel, and we talked and laughed. That is also where we had our first kiss. After 4 years of dating I asked you to be my wife. You said yes. When we told our parents about this. They refused for us to get married. So we are eloping because our love is so strong. How is that?" asked Leon II.

" I think that is an amazing story! " said Ashley.

" Anyway let's work on our accents." said Leon II. He cleared his throat. "Hello my name is Leon Capricious the II. I come from the Crab Islands. This is my darling fiancé Ashley Gilligan from the Delfino area." He had a smooth yet light and silky voice. " Now your turn babe."

Peach got up and got in a slackish pose and she also cleared her throat.

" Hi my name is Ashley Gilligan and I come from the Delfino area and I love my fiancé Leon Capricious the II and I can't wait to be his wife."

For a minute, Mario thought that instead of the pure heart of the princess that he knows and truly loves. It was instead a cocktail waitress who sounded so sexy and she sounded like she was raised by a cruel mother and father. She had no fear for him.

" Mario are you okay?" asked the princess in her high voice.

" Uhhhhhh…yeah…yeah..I-I'm fine honey." Mario said trying not to think about it. "Lets get our original clothes packed and get out of hear."

So the two head off on the road again. They got a map of the city and a newspaper so they could pick out a place to live. Peach (of course) wants to live in an apartment where they would still have house keeping and it would have a fancy restraunt to go to every night. Mario dosen't want that and told Peach that it would be to expensive and would blow their cover. So he picked out a quaint apartment that had the pent house for rent. It still had a lot of space and still had all of the nice furniture. It had great kitchen to cook in, and a living area with a 70" plasma screen TV, 2 bedrooms with king size beds in both, 2 bathrooms, they lived near a little pizza hut (not the REAL place) so that way Mario could work, and it has a great view of the city .

Peach was ecstatic about the idea and agreed to live there and will also try to find a job. They went to the apartment complex called " Mushroom Heights". They went inside and there was a toad tapping at his computer.

" Okay ready Peach?" whispered Mario, looking at his wife. Peach nodded her head in confidence. The both of them cleared their throats and walked to the desk. The toad looked up with a smile. The toad was wearing a green jacket with a silver rim and was wearing a silver nametag and it was written " Hello my name is Michael".

(from this point of the story I'm going to refer Mario as Leon and Peach as Ashley.)

" Hello my name is Michael and welcome to the Mushroom Heights Apartments," the gleeful toad said with pride, " Can I help you two find a place to live in?"

" Yes we would," said Leon " My name is Leon Capricious III and this is my betrothed Ashley Gilligan." Ashley smiled and waved at the desk person.

" Well congratulations to you two" Michael said with a smile, " now what would you two like for a place to stay in." Michael got under the desk and pulled out a piece of paper that had a few apartment complexes for rent. Leon put his finger on the words 'pent house'. Michael looked at them as if they were crazy. " Sir the pent house? Are you sure? I mean it's a lovely place to stay in but, to buy the complex it's $300,000 and for every month for rent it's $100 a month!" Michael blurted out.

" Oh I know," said Leon pulling out his wallet with 300,000 dollars and a hundred to cover for the first payment. " Now give me a pen so I can be on my way."

" Yes SIR!" as he grabbed the cash and gave him the contract and a pen. Leon read the contract and signed away. The Toad gave them the key. Leon and Ashley went as the Toad waved and wishing them to have a nice day.

The couple smiled at each other and went into the elevator.

" I still want us to use our fake and get on our clothes whenever we want to go out on the streets got that." Leon said with a serious tone.

" Yes my love, I will promise but, what happens if something happens like me getting hurt and I call the police? They will see my caller ID, track my number, and they will know where I am!" Ashley panicked.

" Then we can get new cell phones and just keep our old ones in the apartment just incase if we need any family members, like Luigi." Leon said reassure her. Ashley nodded and they were finally at the top floor.

There were beautiful ivory columns and red tapestry. They made it to the door and Leon got the key. Leon and Ashley both closed their eyes so that way they can gaze at the beauty of the complex. When they opened their eyes it was absolutely amazing. There was a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging in the kitchen/dining room. There was the 70" plasma screen TV with a Wii, Wii U, Xbox, Xbox 1, and a PS3 with all the games. Leon screamed like screamed like a girl at a teen boy band concert, he jumped on the couch screaming "yes,yes,yes!" Ashley shut the door and locked it.

( Lets go back to using their real names.)

" Honey this is the best place to live!" Peach screamed in excitement.

" I know like this would be gamers heaven! Oh my god! OH MY GOD! I love this TV!" Mario turns on the TV and gasps " IT'S GOT NETFLIX! OH thank you Jesus!"

Peach took off her wig and make up.

"Uh uh" said peach in disappointment " Before you start watching TV lets unpack and order dinner. THEN we can watch TV"

Mario had a puppy dog face and whined " Awww Peach I don't want to unpack not just yet! I wanna play Call of Duty MW3! Can we please, pretty please just not unpack?!"

"No. If you don't help me unpack I won't order your favorite pizza.

Mario just looked down and said " Alright we'll start unpacking my sweet Peach"

So Mario started to unpack very quickly and didn't even put his clothes away. Peach scolded at him for doing a messy job. He put his clothes away while peach began ordering the food from the pizza hut next door. It didn't take long for the delivery guy to get there, so before the guy got there peach told him that there would be money on the table with flowers and to leave the pizza there. The delivery guy went and Mario got the pizza! Mario ate like half of the pizza while peach nibbled on hers and decided to go to bed. Peach brushed her teeth, got her pajamas on and went to sleep.

The princess was drifiting away in sleep as she closed her eyes and began to dream. Suddenly she there was a glowing light in the dark.


End file.
